(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one type of flat panel display which is used widely, and it includes two panels provided with field generating electrodes and polarizers and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. Additionally, the LCD includes a sealant for preventing the LC layer from leaking from the display and spacers for maintaining a constant gap between the two panels.
As the LCDs increase in size, a peripheral area surrounding the display becomes narrower in order to increase manufacturing yield.
Thus, a structure in which driving circuits such as a gate driver, are integrated together with switching elements has been utilized. Signal lines for transmitting signals required to operate the gate driver, for example, a gate-off voltage, a clock signal, and an initializing signal are disposed along an edge of the panel together with the gate driver. Additionally, connecting lines for transmitting the signals to the gate driver intersect the signal lines.
In the manufacture of an LCD provided with the gate driver integrated on the panel, two panels are made separately, and then the two panels are attached using an adhesive.
However, the peripheral area of the LCD is narrow and thus the space available to apply the sealant is also narrow. Accordingly, the sealant is typically applied on the gate driver, and spacers, such as glass fibers or soft sphere shaped structures, are included in the sealant to avoid damaging the signal lines of the gate driver.
Damage of the signal lines causes an operation of the LCD to be poor, as also results in lower reliability and manufacturing yield.
Processes for including the spacer in the sealant are complicated. Moreover, when the sealant is applied using a syringe, poor emission of sealant from the syringe often occurs because of the spacer. Additionally, a process for removing bubbles included in the sealant is performed for a long time, and thus the productivity decreases.